gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Herrington
Billy Herrington (Japanese: 兄貴, Aniki; Polish: Wujaszek, Uncle) was a well known actor in gay porn and the most well known Gachimuchi man in the world. He was of Italian descent. He is an inspirational figure who is loved worldwide by gays and non-gays alike. Three of his quotes, including "Yugamineena", have been made into some kind of philosophy, known as "Fairy Philosophy" or "Three Principles of the Big Brother." Billy has won numerous awards for his role in the pornography industry. Names In Japanese, Billy Herrington's name is transcribed as "Birii Herinton" (ビリー・ヘリントン). Polish fans call him "Wujaszek" ("voo-YAH-shek"), which means "Uncle". His fans refer him as "Gachimuchi Aniki" (ガチムチ兄貴), or "Aniki" (兄貴) for a shorter (and a more common) nickname, out of respect for him as their "Big Brother". He used the name Billy Marcus when first starting his work out career for only two films. His birth name was William Glen Harold Herrington. History Billy Herrington was born in North Babylon, New York and grew up in Long Island. Billy learned karate from his father. He had interests in boxing, wrestling, and martial arts, but did not start bodybuilding until he was 24 years old, when he moved to New York City. He began his erotic career when his girlfriend secretly submitted his nude pictures to the Playgirl magazine, allowing him to win a "Real Men of the Month" contest and a cash prize. After posing as a photographic model for Colt Studio's calendars under Jim French, he began acting in pornographic videos ever since. His most known performances were for Can-Am Productions, Mark Wolff Productions, All Worlds Video, and Colt Studio (pictures; naked). He did intend on going to Japan, due to his studies. He really appreciated the creativity of the fans with his graphic sexual content. He had sometimes visited Japan, Taiwan, and China to see his fans. Later, Billy Herrington had started a friendly partnership with Twitch streamer Sebastian "Forsen" Fors. Billy Herrington did have one voice acting role in a video game. Before his demise, Billy had gotten himself a dog. Role in Gachimuchi His character, Aniki, is usually depicted as a protagonist in many Gachimuchi videos. He is also depicted as usually wearing either a shirt and pants, or only underwear. Aniki also makes a smiling face when he gets hurt or scared, to the amusement of other fans. According to his backstories in the Wrestling Series, Billy used to be a member of the Marine Corps, where he learned to perfect his techniques while competing. He enjoys fighting and demonstrating his strength, but is also shown to be a teacher, demonstrating the fundamentals to amateurs. His primary fighting style is centered around Greco-Roman Wrestling, and utilizes various techniques of the Fairy style. * Fairy Nightmare: A devastating submission move where Billy sits on the opponents chest with his balls right in his opponent's face. He then uses Fairy Whip, waving his penis across their mouth. * Ani-Kick: A leg kick that sweeps opponents while advancing. * Fairy Stomp: A stomp done to the crotch while holding both legs. * Aniki-Gari/Ani-Kick Reverse: A judo-style takedown where Billy places his leg in front of the opponent's leg and pushes down while stand next to them. * Fairy Gullitone: A falling kick into a reverse somersault. Despite his natural strength, he is incredibly prone to getting hit in the crotch, having many of his attacks disrupted in this manner. In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, Billy is a sort of big teacher to the wrestlers he encounters, purposefully or not. * Billy offers Danny to hit the mat after working out and exchanging small talk. Danny accepts what is to be the most famous wrestling fight in the Wrestling Series. Billy takes Danny to his gay palace where they first remove their shirts. After getting GAY♂BAR'd by Danny, Billy gets his pants taken off as a souvenir for the college boy's round. Billy responds back with an even score and takes off Danny's pants, which Danny has an underwear with more revealing skin than Billy's underwear. After sometime later, Billy picks up Danny twice, Danny picks him up once; Billy performs Greco-Roman tactics, but gets into a hold by the swift Danny. Danny then grabs Billy's balls in which he yells in pain before putting Danny into a hold on the mat floor. Danny gets told by Billy "You got me mad now.". Billy then prioritizes to wrestle in the nude with Danny by going for Danny's revealing underwear, in which Danny responds "Two can play it!" and goes for Billy's underwear. After some time later, Billy gets Danny into a hold and demands the college boy to get out of the hold. Danny can't and gives up. Billy emerges victorious and says "Another victim." while posing on top of Danny back. Billy then requests Danny to masturbate with him; Danny accepts. * After fighting Danny, Billy sees a spectator and confronts him with "What are ya doing?". The spectator, Duncan, tries to reason himself out of not fighting Billy, but Billy sees right through him and physically forces Duncan into the gay palace. Billy tries to show Duncan the ropes, but very quickly realizes that Duncan is a sloppy fighter who ripped Billy's pants. However, Duncan takes advantage of Billy's big weakness: his balls getting squeezed. Duncan tells Billy that he wants to be a crab and knocks him out for a round. Billy, now angry, aggressively goads Duncan on with a flurry of "Come on." and Duncan tells him to shut up. Billy doesn't relent with saying "Come on." and once he realizes that Duncan is terrible at engaging, Billy puts Duncan into a sleeper hold and emerges victorious. This fight took only 2 rounds to finish. Afterwards, Billy then anally fucks Duncan while flexing his muscles. In Lords of the Lockerroom, Billy encounters more wrestlers, but this time, they're arrogant, unknowing, and more aggressive than previously seen with the fight between Danny. * Billy takes a shower when wrestling "amateur" Nick Steel takes several peeps at Billy. Billy sees this, but does not respond immediately about it. Billy asks Nick if he needs any training on wrestling. Nick pretends he needs wrestling to put Billy into a false sense of tutoring the scrawny boy. Billy requests to have Nick fight Greco-Roman style to which Nick accepts, but pretends to not know how to fight Greco-Roman. Some time later, Nick goes for Billy's pants. Billy responds back and takes Nick's pants. After apparently meeting with Nick's grandfather and "putting milk out", Billy gets a swift and powerful grab to his balls, yells in pain, and gets put into a non-amateurish sleeper hold by Nick. Nick kisses Billy on his right cheek and slaps his butt to wake Billy up. Billy is understandably getting more angry and realizes what Nick truly is: a weasel. Billy tells Nick that he'll humble him by pinning him. Nick retorts that he'll force Billy to perform fellatio before pinning him. After failing to evade Billy's pin, Nick gets his chest sat on by a bare-naked Billy and Billy finally tells Nick that he is a peeping tom and that Nick saw Billy in the shower. Later, Nick tells Billy "Ease up, man!", which makes Billy more angry, aggressive, and unrelenting. Billy attempts to put Nick into a hold, but fails to. Nick puts Billy into a hold with Billy getting defeated for another round. Billy, who is already reaching his peak anger, puts Nick into a "harmless" pin and tells Nick that he owns the mat they're fighting on and responds to Nick's "It doesn't hurt!" with a powerful, painful hold that has Nick ultimately submit to Billy's power. This is the longest fight that Billy has ever been in before than any other fighter he has fought with. Billy then gets Nick to be a bottom and anally fucks him safely with a condom. * After Mark Wolff defeats Van Darkholme, Billy tries to understand what was happening while he was working out in a different room. Mark responds that he just got finished wrestling some "jabroni" and knocked him out. Billy, being confused, asks what's with the jabroni thing, since he is half Italian and wonders if that's an Italian slang. Mark arrogantly says that nobody can take him. Billy then tells Mark that the fight with Van was nothing compared to what Billy will do later. Mark understandably wants to settle it on the mat with Billy. Billy tries to warn Mark what he's getting himself into with Mark answering this and saying he needs his hair cut. Billy then exchanges his agility, a guy who moves slow, while Mark does the same, but moves quicker than Billy. Billy asks Mark to bet for something, with Mark requesting what does Billy want. Billy then says that he seems to be the smarter person than both of them and tells Mark that if he wins, he'll take Mark's ass. Mark accepts this with Billy criticizing Mark's bigmouth attitude and tells Mark that he is a Greco-Roman wrestler and wants to start on the mat. The round starts with Billy on the ground and Mark attempting to put Billy into a hold, but Billy emerges the victor for this exchange. After a series of overwhelming holds performed by Billy, Mark gets his pants taken off of him, which prompts Mark to take Billy's pants in retaliation. Later on, Mark grabs Billy's head and runs towards a locker and injures Billy's head. Billy gets more angry and mimics what Mark did. Mark, fatigued from fighting Van earlier, proves that he will be defeated very soon and gets beaten after getting put into a sleeper hold onto the ground by Billy. Billy then puts on a condom and approaches Mark. Before any sex happens, the film ends on the frame where Billy is grabbing onto Mark's thighs, approaching Mark before going in anally. It is unknown if Mark had his anus penetrated by Billy. In Playing With Fire 2, Billy is portrayed as a respected fire chief in the closet, worried that his fantasies will cause him to be looked down upon by his coworkers. However, with Steve's compassion and understanding, Billy finally reveals his feelings to the others, proud of his sexuality. He tries to help his younger brother Bo get on the proper path, but is frustrated when his attempts are shot down. In Buckshot Minute Man Series 17 - The Big One in California, Billy is seen walking naked to his motorcycle. He then talks to a friend with a big smile and drives the motorcycle. In Buckshot Minute Man Series 18 - Recharge!, Billy is seen back from his motorcycle ride and relaxes himself. He later masturbates with a relaxed face and heads back into his house, where he later puts on a costume, poses for a bit, and creates the most iconic face in the Gachimuchi universe. In Tales from the Foxhole, in a non-related soldier's messed up dream and its shown sequence, Billy is a highly aggressive drill sergeant that looks down upon two of his cadets displaying their lust for one another, and chooses to punish them by making them perform fellatio with Billy having anal sex with the soldier that is with the dreaming marine in real life. Finally, Billy orders his marines to release hot loads on his hat. In Ultimate Muscle Roller Legend, Billy is determined to stop construction of man-made road created from the natural forest, which is caused by Kagamine Rin, a character from the second installment in the Vocaloid2 series. Rin is seen driving a steam-roller. Billy is rode on by Danny like a motorcycle who uses his ball grabbing technique to propel Billy faster. Once the motorcycle breaks down, due to a rail collision, Billy converts the motorcycle wheels into a motorized scooter with Danny acting as the motorized scooter's base. Billy, then pulls his underwear down to reveal Aka-san, who is placed on his crotch that shoots a laser at the steam-roller mecha. Billy and Danny finally merge to create a human wheel that takes out a person who was parachuting and later driving with his feet. Throughout the video, animations from Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 and Buckshot Minute Man Series 18 - Recharge! are shown. Death Billy Herrington died on March 2, 2018. In the evening of March 1, 2018, at approximately 8:24 PM Pacific Standard Time (UTC -8), Billy got into a car accident with a drunk driver in Rancho Mirage, California and passed away the next day in a hospital. He was 48 years old. His body is buried in Forest Lawn Cemetery in Cathedral City, California. Quotes [[Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3|'Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3']] Bench pressing scene * "I feel pretty strong today." * "Just give me a lift on 3." * "Come on. Push it." * "Pretty strong guy. You like challenges?" * "Really?" * "I used to wrestle in the Marine Corps." * "Let's go bro!" * "Let's do it!" Billy Herrington vs. Danny Lee Introduction * "Yeah, come on in man." (やっぱりな - Yapparina - I knew it) * "Ladies first." (ゲイ♂パレス - Gei paresu - "gay palace") * "A big boy huh?" * "Well, let's just see about that." * "Yeah, that's just how it's gonna be." * "Exactly!" Round 1 * "Taking out the trash!" * "I'll break you!" (アップリケ - Appurike - Applique) * "You feel that power son? Huh? Huh?" * "Huh? You like that? Huh?" - (ああん? 挿入ったやろ? - Aan? Soonyuuttayaro? - Huh? Have you inserted?) * "How's that for power, huh?" * "Want some more?" * "Not a chance!" * "Alright, I'll get down!" * "I don't know if you're ready for this, though." * "Alright bro here I am. Come on, go!" * "Absolutely!" * "Like that, pretty boy? Huh? Huh?" * "Oh, let me down!" * "Oh my shoulder!" (お前人のモノを - Omae-jin no mono wo - Make your own products) * "Oh bro, it hurts!" * "No, no!" (農夫、農夫 - Noufu, noufu - Farmer, farmer) * "AAAAAHHHHH!" * "Yeah." * "Ah! What are you doing?" (ああん、 ひどうい！ - Aan, hidoui! - Oh, it is horrible!) * "That's not right, man." (仕方ないね - Shikata nai ne - It cannot be helped ("It cannot be helped", or "Nothing can be done about it", (correctly "Shikata ga nai")) * "I wasn't ready." (風神卍雷神 - Fuujin manji Raijin - Fūjin manji Raijin) ** In Japanese mythology, Fūjin is a wind god who carries a large bag on his shoulders, and Raijin is a thunder and lightning god who creates thunder by beating drums drawn with tomoe symbols around him. The Manji (卍) is a swastika used as a religious symbol in Japanese Buddhism, and is used in maps to indicate locations of Buddhist temples. * "I'm ready for more, bro!" (Billy never says "Incredible." after he rolls, but one could hear it as if he was saying it; 最強♂とんがりコーン - Saikyo Tongari Corn - Strongest Tongari Corn) ** Tongari Corn is a local brand of Bugles corn snacks sold in Japan * "Yeah, let me tell you something bro you snuck up on me. That's what happened. You snuck up on me, bro." * "You know, you college kids are a little sneaky, you know?" (相変わらずケツ欲しい ... いいな? - Aikarawazu ketsu hoshii ... iina? - I still want asses ... are you sure?) Round 2 * "Now we even the score." (ナウい息子 Naui musuko - Naughty son) * "I'll even the fucking score, bro!" * "Son of a bitch. Come on, let's go!" (そうなんでーちゅ… - Sounandeechu ... - That's right ...) * "Oh, you wanna feats of strength? Is that what you want? Huh? (オビワンいくつくらい? 31? ああん? - Obi-Wan ikutsukurai? Saatiwan? [Thirty-one] Aan? - How old is Obi-Wan? 31? Huh?) * "Huh? How do you like that, huh? (あんかけチャーハン？/ ホイ ホイ チャーハン - Ankake chaahan? Fried rice with sauce on top?; Hoi, hoi, chaahan - Hoi, hoi, fried rice) * "Huh? Like embarrassing me, huh?!" (最近だらしねぇな - Saikin darashi nee na, "You're pretty sloppy these days") * "Huh? Like embarrassing me? How do you like that? Huh? You like that?" * "UUUUUURRRRRR!" * "Yeah, that's what I'm saying." (いやぁ、すみません - Iyaa, sumimasen. - Well, I'm sorry.) * "Huh? Like that, son? Huh?" (ああん?! お客さん!? - Aan?! Okyaku-san?! - Oh?! Mr. Customer?!) * "OOHH!" * "Get off me!" * "You're not the only one with skill, son." * "You dropped that right over there. Be careful." * "AMGUARDE!" * "I'm finished with you, get up." (くりぃむしちゅー池田 - Kuriimushichuu Ikeda - Creamstew Ikeda) * "Let's see how strong you are." (ツヨシ工業 - Tsuyoshi Kougyou - Tsuyoshi ("Stronger") Industries) * "AAAAAARGH!" (アッー!) ** "AAAGH!" ** "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" ** "HAGH! HAGH! HAGH! HAGH! HAGH! HAGH! HAGH!" ** "AGH!" * "Oh you like that, huh?! You like to grab balls, huh?!" (the first three lines are used as either a sound effect or a musical instrument; used in many fan-made videos; 巻いて食えやプーさん? - Maite kue ya puu san? - Do you like to roll and eat Pooh-san?) * "How's that?" (カズヤ! - Kazuya! - Kazuya!) * "You got me mad now." (歪''みねえな'' - Yugamineena, "You're not twisted/You're awesome") * "Aaahn!" * "Nothing." (ナプキン - Napukin - Napkin) * "I think you travel too slow. Think you travel too slow for me, bro."' '(おちんちんしゃぶりそう、しゃぶりそうなんだ。- Ochinchin shaburi sou, shaburi sou nanda. - Seems like cock sucking, it seems to be sucking.) Final Round * "Huh, college boy?" * "Come on, college boy!" * "Come on, you're all mine!" * "Another victim." Encountering a spectator * "What are ya doing?" * "No, no, no you were doing something. I saw ya over there looking. Wha-what are you looking for?" * "No, no, no! What do you mean you were going to work?" * "No, no, no where were you going?" * "I know exactly where you went. Come on!" * "I know what you want and you're gonna get it! Come on!" Billy Herrington vs. Duncan Mills Introduction * "You know what the fuck I'm doing. I saw you looking at us!" * "No, no, no I totally caught you looking at us!" * "You know what I'm talking about, you want the mat! That's what you want, bro! You know it's your fantasy." * "Tell me it isn't! Tell me it isn't! You know what I'm talking about." * "Come on, why are you pushing me? Huh? Why are you touching me?" * "Come on! Take those off! Take the skinnies off! You know you want to hit the mat! Come on." * "Bodies rubbing against each other, come on!" * "You want some of this? Huh?" * "Come on! Get 'em off! Take your clothes off!" * "You know what I'm talking about! Come on!" * "Why are you pushing me around like that, bro? Huh? Why are you pushing around like that?" * "Take these off. Come on!" * "Hurry up. You know you want to be in the mat with me!" * "Take those off. Come on!" (へいどうぞ - Hei douzo. - Pleasantly) * "I thought. I knew you wanted to hit the mat. I caught you looking at us!" * "Known as a fantasy." * "Pretty cute. You know that?" * "I'll hit the mat with ya. I'll hit the mat with you." * "Alright. Ready to hit the mat?" * "Come on, bro! Come on!" * "I mean, you're nothing, do it again. Come on bro!" * "Come on, push, come on!" * "Like that! Come on, what are you afraid or something?" * "Come on! Come on! Get with it! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on. Yeah! Come on." Round 1 * "Huh? So now you got skills, huh? Come on." * "Come on, let's see how strong you are now." * "See a little man like ya struggle." * "Ready?" * "Ah! You ripped my fucking pants!" (Full my 勃起パンツ Full my bokki pantsu - "Full my bockey pants") * "I knew you wanted this!" (兄上です - Ani ue desu - Above Aniki) * "Get off!" (生きろ! - Ikiro! - Live!) * "Really? Aw. I see what you're all about now." * "I thought you had to go back to work." * "What happened? Huh?" (わかってん？- Wakatten? - Do you understand?) * "You got into that, didn't ya?" * "See? I know you want it. This whole time." * "Come on! I want to see more of this, now. Come on. Come on, let's go! Come on. Come on. Come on." * "Wanna rip off some pants, huh? I'll show you to rip off some pants!" * "Get over here!" * "Oh, you like to fucking rip pants, huh?" * "Get up! I said get up! Get up! Get off!" * "Nice ass." (ナイスです - Naisu desu - That is nice.) * "Yeah, look at that ass! Nice ass." * "Huh? Tell me you wanted me to do this. Tell me! Tell me! Huh? Admit it! Admit it!" * "Come on, son!" (鎌田さん - Kamata-san - Mr. Kamata) * "I knew you have more than that. Come on! Hey! Come on! Come on! That all you got? Come on! That all you got?! Come on! Come on. Come on, what do you got? Come on, bro! Come on!" (Duncan Mills is annoyed by this and requests Billy to shut up) * "Come on, you fucking pussy, let's go! Come on, I've had it with you. You're gonna feel some real power now!" * "Come on! Come on!" * "Ah please, no more!" * "No! No! Nooohoooa!" (No,no!キャノン砲 - Kyanon hou - Cannon cannon) * "I give! I give! I give!" * "Hey, you grabbed my fucking balls, man." (言ってろ！My fuckin' 坊主Men - Iuttero! My fuckin' bouzu Men - Say it! My fuckin' baldy/sonny Men) * "Come on, bro. You fucking grabbed my balls with no respect." * "You didn't want me to get up now." * "Ah, for real." * "Yep." * "HOGH!" (used sometimes when Billy Herrington wakes up from the dream sequence of Playing with Fire 2 in fan videos, used as a sound effect, or a musical instrument; used in many fan-made videos) Final Round * "Come on, let's go! Come on, let's go! Come on, bro! Come on. I know you got more than that, don't ya? Let's go. Let's go. Oh! That's it, you're alright, man? Come on, come on. Come on! Come on!" * "That's power, son, that's power!" - (なったお(^ω^)そなったお(^ω^) - Nattao(^ω^)sonattao(^ω^) - It has become, it has become it.) * "Get up! Get up!" * "Yeah, you didn't want me getting up now did ya? Huh?" * "Yeah! Huh? Huh? Like the view, huh? Huh?" * "Yeah, you didn't want me getting up now did ya? Hah!" * "Now you know what it's all about." * "Well, you know what? You shouldn't been watching. I wouldn't caught ya. I wouldn't caught ya. Let's go! Come on! Let's go!" * "Come on, come on. Come on." * (Later on a plane can be heard flying from above) * "Come on!" * "Come on, get up! Get up! Come on! Up! Come on! Come on! Get in more? Come on! Get in more? Come on! Come on! Come on. Come on! Come on. Come on!" * "You like to grab balls, huh?" * "Alright. Come on. Come on. Come on! Come on! Come on!" * "Ah yeah!" * "Come on, bro. Come on." * "No way! Come on! No! No? No! Come on! No!" * "You're helpless. Now you're going to sleep. Now you're going to sleep." * "Night, night. Now to go to sleep." * "Yeah, go to sleep. Yeah. Yeah. Go to sleep." * "That's right, pussy. That's right pussy boy!" * "That's right." [[Tales From The Foxhole|'Tales from the Foxhole']] * "What the hell are you two doing!" * "Get your ass down from here now, boy! And you too!" * "Someone or something got you excited son!" * "You're lying to me! I saw you looking over at your pretty boy recruit over here getting turned on!" * "All of you get your asses down here now!" * "Atten-''TION!" (パチュリー、ウッ！'' - "Patchouli, uh!") * "What the hell do you boys think that this is, fucking fairy land! Pulling on your wee-wees like a pack of fucking fruits!" * "You two obviously want to suck what a real man has, so get down on your knees and suck every last drop of my cum, until my dick is drained, now!" * "Disobedience, huh? That's a mistake." * "Get to the quarter deck now!" * "Move, move, move!" * "You two, get over here and service your D.I.'s cock. Now!" * "Yeah, work that tool! Yeah!" * "Okay maggots! I wanna see six hot loads on your D.I.'s hat now!" 'Lords of the Lockerroom' 'Billy Herrington vs. Nick Steel' Introduction * "So, how's it going man?" * "I don't know. Just gotten out of the shower, getting dressed, getting ready to head home. What's up with you?" * "No? Well you got a pretty good physique there." * "I've been wrestling for a couple years. I uh used to compete. How about yourself?" * "Nah, definitely man. You definitely got a good physique though um did you ever need any tips or anything like that? I mean training tips, I mean I've been wrestling for like a long time and stuff, so I can help you out if if if you need it." * "Really?" * "Well I don't know I've been teaching for quite a long time, so if you if if you're interested, we can go right now. I mean I just got out of the shower and cleaned. I'm ready to go." * "Really?" * "Now what type of wrestling do you do?" * "Roman-Greco, just straight up?" (ローマに無礼講じゃ失礼か? / ゴムが無いと失礼だ - Rooma ni bureikou ja shitsurei ka? - Is it not rude in Rome? - Gomu ga nai to shitsureida? - Is it rude to have no rubber?) Round 1 * "Yeah? Well okay, let's see what you got big guy." * "Huh?" * "I don't think you'd hurt me." * "Let's see what you got, come on!" * "Huh?" * "Be gentle with ya? What's that gotta do with wrestling?" * "What's what's. What's that gotta do with wrestling?" * "Huh?" * "Be gentle, huh? You're a pretty scrappy guy, huh? Huh?" * "You got tricks of your own. Up your sleeve!" * "You're not that strong. You're pretty quick." * "You're not strong enough, though. That's something you need to work on." * "Maybe you might." * "Come on, let's try to go Roman-Greco. Do you know how to go that way? Do you know how to go Roman-Greco style?" * "Yeah, get on your hands and knees and I'll show ya." * "Get on your hands and knees, go ahead." * "Ah, looks pretty good actually." * "Let me show ya." * "This is how it's done." * "Okay?" * "Now when I say go, you go?" * "Alright ready? Go!" * "It's a little unfair advantage to do." * "You want me get down on the ground?" * "I'm not a bottom, my friend." * "I'm not a bottom." * "Okay, let me show you how it's done though anyway." * "Since we've already been to a wrestling schoolroom." * "Wherever you like to put 'em." * "One here, one on my shoulder. Okay?" * "And then you say go, and then we go!" * "Ready?" * "I'm ready." * "I thought you were a young guy. Huh?" * "Aaah!" * "Huh? Feel that? Huh?" * "Now I showed ya how it's done." * "You're just riding door, don't ya?" * "Feel that power?" * "It's child's play with you!" * "You know what, I think you tried to trick me!" * "You told you, you told me that you were, you were, you were, you were an, you were an amateur. You got some moves on ya, though. And now you got some serious moves on ya!" * "Come bro, I don't think you're really that tough. Are you really the real one? You're not the real one." * "Huh? Some incentive?!" * "You like being on the bottom? Is that what it is? Huh? Huh? * "I knew you like the bottom." * "You like being on the bottom, don't ya?" * "Alright, we'll redo." * "Really?" * "I thought I was supposed to be the teacher, now I'm supposed to be helping you out here." * "It seems like ya, seems like you uh you want to go for the title." * "Oh really?" * "You don't want to make me mad, do ya?" * "You've slowly driven me mad." * "You're done. You're done." * "You're a fast learner." * "You're a pretty fast learner." * "I'll like to keep that in mind." * "I'll have to keep that in mind." * "When are you getting these shorts? What are you, trying to make me mad? Is that what it is?" * "Really?" * "Huh? Like that? Huh?" * "Yes. Come on, say no. Yes." * "I'm keeping these as my trophy." * "You dropped your pants." * "Huh? You fell for that one?" * "Dude. You know what? That's what I think you did. You ain't worth my fucking sweat." * "That's your grandfather's underwear. Alright? I was over there last night and I put the milk out and I put the milk out!" * "Absolutely! You want some more, buddy? I have no weak points. I think I'd-" (Billy gets his balls squeezed by Nick) * "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" * "Oh my balls!" * "Fuck you!" Round 2 * "Huh? Yeah, I'm alright." * "Get the fuck off me. Fuck off me." * "The only thing you're gonna do is just getting me mad." * "You're just gonna get me mad." * "Really?" * "You wanna go for a little feat, feat of strength right now?" * "Do you wanna go for a feat of strength or is that a no?" * "Really? Come on, let's do it!" * "Come on, let's go. Let's see what you got. Let's see what you got. Let's see what you got, you little pussy. I know you like to fucking hit people in their balls. Come on." * "Ah, shit!" * "Yeah what? Who's strong now, huh?! Who's strong now?! Huh?" * "Huh? Ha, you feel that power, huh?" * "Yeah! Taste! Say I'm your daddy! Say it!" * "Huh? Like hitting in the balls, huh?" * "Huh?" * "Huh? You like getting hit in the balls, huh? Is that what you like? Huh?" * "Come over here!" * "Yeah!" * "Huh? Like there on bottom? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Round 3 * ""Huh? I think you made your match now buddy." * "You're a little slick! That's what you are! You're like a little weasel." * "Go for people's balls? Saying that you're an amateur? Saying that you're an amateur? * "You don't like it, do ya? You don't like it, do ya? * "You know what I'd think what would probably be the most embarrassing thing? I'm gonna pin you right here to the ground. I'm gonna pin you right in front of the mat, right now." * "Really? Come on, let's go! Let's see if I don't pin ya. Come on. Come on. Let's see if I don't pin ya. Come on. Let's see how quick you are. Let's see how quick you are. Come on. Come on." * "Both shoulders up now, huh?! Both shoulders up now?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh? Huh? That looks like a pin to me." * "Look that ass! Huh?" * "Who's dick you wanna suck? What? Huh? Yeah! What now? Huh?" * "Yeah you do! Yeah you do! I know that you do! I know that you do! Yeah!" * "Yeah, I saw you looking at me when I was in the shower!" * "Catch these balls, right in your face!" * "Huh? Yeah! What now? What are you sticking your tongue out? Huh? 'Cause you like it. That's a lie." * "Yeah, I saw you looking at me when I was in the shower. That's right, yeah!" * "I saw you looking at me when you were in the shower! Yeah! Come on!" Round 4 * "Thought you said I wasn't gonna pin you?" * "You're an adversary now, don't ya? Come on! I know all your moves now kid! All of them! Every single one of them!" * "Go for it! Go for it, bro! Go for it, bro!" * "Yeah, I remember that favorite one! Huh? I remember that favorite one! Huh?" * "Huh? I remember that favorite one, huh? Do you? Huh? Do you? Huh? Do you? Huh? You give? You give up? Huh? Give up! Give up! Give up! I'll break it! Give up! Give up! Give up or I'll break it, right now! Huh? Give up!" * "Aah! Aahn!" Round 5 * "I thought you had more spirit than that!" * "'Kay." * "Now you got my anger up, buddy." * "Get the fuck up!" * "Stand up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" * "Huh?" * "What do you mean ease up? What do you mean ease up, huh? What do you mean ease up, huh? Huh? You said you wanted this!" * "Huh? Huh? You know what? Ease up nothing! I'm gonna get even more hardcore! Going around your neck like that, buddy." * "Try to get me in a sleeper, huh? Huh? Find it hard to breathe now? Huh? Huh? Little slick bastard! What are you gonna do now, huh? You got any moves for that, huh? Huh?" * "You know, you're just making fucking me angry!" * "Huh? You like that? Huh?" * "That's right!" * "Huh?" * "Yeah, who's tough now! Huh? Who's tough now! Huh, big guy?" * "No way!" * "That's right! Stay there when I say stay there!" * "Huh? How that back feel, huh?" * "Did I say stay there?! Huh? Did I say stay there?! Huh?" * "Huh?" * "You're dead." * "Yeah!" * "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Final Round * "Now you'll pay. Now you'll pay." * "Now you'll pay." * "Huh?" * "I'm going for the loss!" * "No?! Huh?" * "Huh? What do you mean no?! What do you mean no?! Huh?" * "Legs flailing like a little girl." * "Huh? Keep it down!" * "Just like that. That's right! I own this fucking mat okay?! Now you know who the teacher is! Now you know who the teacher is! It doesn't have to physically hurt. You know who the winner is! You know who just won!" * "And if you don't know, you're about to just find out, buddy. You're about to find out." * "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" * "Submit?" * "Submit?!" * "Huh? Huh?" * "This is a joke." * "I own this mat." Billy Herrington vs. Mark Wolff Introduction * "Hey excuse me, big guy. Did you hear some uh noises going on around in here? Couple minutes ago, I was in the other room working out and I just heard uh I don't know." * "A jabroni?" * "No, no, no." * "No what-what-what's with the jabroni thing? I mean I'm half Italian, so what is that like an Italian uh slang or something?" * "Really?" * "Well, you know most Italians do think that they're pretty tough. I think I'm pretty tough." * "Do you think you're pretty tough?" * "Listen, I was in the other room and if that's what you call a match, I got news for ya buddy, you ain't met nothing like me before." * "That-that sounds like uh. Are-are you sure? Are-are you sure you-you really know what you're getting yourself into?" * "Alright, well, maybe you can do that after you come out a hospital." * ""Really? Well, I think we should have some- Oh. I'm a pretty big guy who's slow, you know that." * "Well, what do you want to bet for? What do you want to bet for, huh?" * "I'll tell you what. I seem to be the intellect in both of us, so I'll tell you what, let's uh-let's bet your ass. I win, I take your ass. How's that sound?" * "You want me to, don't ya?" * "You know, I." * "You know what? I think you talk too much shit. Listen, I'm a Roman-Greco wrestler. You want to just start off right now on the ground and we'll start off?" * "Alright buddy, let's go dude." * "You wanna get on bottom? You know that's the point you want to be." Round 1 * "Yeah? Huh? I thought you were a tough guy. What happened? Huh? I thought you a tough guy." * "You don't know nothing about Roman-Greco." * "Come on." * "Feat of strength?" * "Huh? Huh? Where are you at, tough guy? Huh? Huh?" * "Huh? You know what, maybe I have an unfair advantage over you, you know." * "Maybe you're a little tired. It's just too easy for me. It's too easy for me." * "I'll more than break your ankle, buddy." * "I think you're a little sissy boy, you know that?" * "Look at that ass, huh?" * "It's got me written all over it, buddy!" Round 2 * "Come on buddy, you don't want none of this, come on!" * "It's way out of your league! Way out of your league!" * "You're supposed to be a tough guy! What happened?" * "Well, I like that!" * "Ah, no no no! My balls!" Final Round * "Go to sleep." * "It's a virgin ass too, I bet, huh? Not for much longer, I'll tell you that much." Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion Fire alarm * "Let's go! Let's go live! Come on, people! Lift it out of here come on!" * "You too Cameron! Where's Steve, the new guy?" * "What?!" * "Okay, come on guys, get ready!" * "Hey new-me! Didn't they teach you how to put boots on in the academy? What the hell's the problem?!" * "Give me that boot!" * "Ah that's an old gag. They do it to new-me like you." * "Come on! Put this on quick, let's go! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Crime scene * "Yeah, it certainly is him." * "He keeps fucking with us when he leaves his shit behind! Jesus Christ!" * "Yeah, certainly cum alright. Least it smells like it." * "Listen dude, haven't you ever whacked off people?" * "Alright, alright, alright. Easy guys. Do me a favor: secure the area, rope it off the arson department, alright?" Back at the station * "Hey! Which one of you idiots put the socks in his boots?" * "Come on, I don't hear ya!" * "Nah, I can't let it go! I wanna know why these guys are doing this shit." * "What's that all about? Listen, you two guys, alright? Cool in on that, he's part of our team. Alright? We got work to do. Alright?" * "Okay, hit the showers." Lecture with Bo Garrett * "Come in!" * "Hey, come in. Close the door." * "Bo! What the hell are you doing here! I told you last time you came by the station drunk as all hell, not to come by!" * "So let me guess what the problem is this time. Dinero." * "You-you know what bro? Just kill that right now because you know what? You're always getting these bullshit jobs that never materialize, okay? And you need to get that crap off your arm! Those cartoon figures? They're not cutting it. I can get you a job in the pre-in the cadet program. You'd be fighting fires. You'll love it." * "Listen man. I gotta lay something on ya, I wanna talk to ya. Something that's been bothering me." * "Well, what I'm trying to say is, bro, it's-it's me! I wanna talk to you about me, bro!" * "Well, do you remember the time we were hanging out and we got drunk and I started telling you about, about those feelings?" * "Well, to tell ya the truth it's these fantasies I was telling you about. Um, I'm having 'em more and more and uh they're really turning me on!" * "Uh, like the other day I was in the shower and uh I was fantasizing about everybody else in the shower and we were all beating off together. And uh, I like it!" (Scoffs) * "You know, the other night, one of the boys was sleeping, and I uh, reached out and played with his dick." * "Listen. Nobody, nobody, must know about this, you understand? So, keep your fucking mouth shut! I'm serious!" * "Steve. This is my little brother Bo. He was just leaving." * "No, no, no. No big problem, just give me fifteen minutes." * "Yeah, well that's the new cadet. He's gay and he's been catching a lot of flak around the station from all the other guys; to about it because he's cool and he's out of the closet." * "Yeah right! You know what? You keep your fucking grubby hands off of him. Then get out! And make sure you leave through the back." * "You know what dude? You just dialed the wrong number. Okay? You want to fuck with me? You're a fucking psycho! Okay? Get off the dope. Get off the booze. I don't give a fuck what you do, but for now, get the fuck out." Billy meeting with Steve * "Hey! Where are you going so fast? Hot stuff?" * "You uh, I don't know you wanna go on a date some time?" * "I mean, I guess gay guys do that too, huh?" * "And uh, we'll go out for dessert afterwards. Another fire alarm * "Ah shit. Here we go again! Come on!" Ambulance scene * "Alright guys, I'm going with him to the hospital." * "Get better, alright?" * "See you at the station." * "Hey! It's quite a big surprise guys. Haven't you seen two gay men kissing before?" Ryker's Web * "You have beer?" * "Give me a cold one." * "Alright, you can go now." Billy Herrington's Speech (In a parody of Barrack Obama's inauguration speech plus Barrack Obama's famous line found in his 2008 election victory speech) * "My fellow brothers: I Billy Herrington, stand here today humbled by the task before us, mindful of the sacrifices borne by our Niconico ancestors." * "We are in the midst of crisis. Nico Nico Douga is at war against a far-reaching storm of disturbance and deletion. Niconico's economy is badly weakened, a consequence of carelessness and irresponsibility on the part of management, but also on the collective failure to make hard choices and prepare for a new MAD age!" * "Today, I say to you that the challenge is real! They are serious and there are many. They will not be easily met or in a short span of time, but know that, Niconico — they will be met." * "In reaffirming the greatness of our site, we understand that greatness is never given. Our journey has never been one of short-cuts. It is not been for the path for the faint-hearted — or seek only the fleshly pleasures rather it has been the risk-takers, the wasted genii, the creators of MAD things. For us they toiled in the sweatshops, endured the lash of the spanking. Time and time again, these men struggled, and sacrificed, so that we might LIVE BETTER." * "We remain the most powerful site on the Internet, and minds are no less inventive, and services no less needed than they were last week, or yesterday, or the day before the day after tomorrow. Starting today, we must pull up our pants, dust ourselves off, and begin again the work of remaking Nico Nico Douga." * "Now, there are some who question the scale of our ambitions — who suggest that our server system cannot tolerate too many movies. Their memories are short. For they have forgotten what Niconico already has done; what free men can achieve when imagination is joined to common purpose." * "And so, to all the people who are watching this video, from the grandest cities, to the small villages where IKZO was born, know that Niconico is a friend of every man who seeks a future of love and peace." * "Now we will begin, to responsibly leave authorized common materials to Niconico people, and forge a hard-earned peace in this MAD world." * "What is required of us now is a new era of responsibility." * "This is the price and the promise of Niconicommons citizenship." * "Nico Nico Douga, in the face of common dangers, in this winter of our hardship, let us remember these timeless words: ASS WE CAN! Let it be said by our children's children that when we were tested by DOS attacks and refused by YouTube we did not turn back nor did we falter and we were carried forth that the great gift of freedom be delivered and as safely to future generations." * "Thank you. God bless. And god bless Nico Nico Douga." Billy Herrington's interview in Japan * " Aniki's Adventure * "Yugamineena!" Billy Herrington's interview in China * "Sure my name is uh, my name is uh John Wayne and uh, no. Aniki! Billy Herrington. You guys know me and I know you." * "Okay, so of course I want to be political and I would love to say Shanghai is my favorite city of course because I'm here in Shanghai. But, I would tell you the truth, but I would tell you the truth. Every city that I go to in China has something special about it. Guangzhou, I like the uh traditional breakfast in Guangzhou. Uh, what I-I love Shanghai because it's almost like a little French and a little western. I like Beijing. I like Hong Kong. I like Xi'an. All for different reasons. Some cities are very traditional uh like Dongying. Uh and some cities are very western. So, it really depends on where I go. But, either way I love, I love China obviously, this is uh, the place to be." * "You-you know what? I-I'm humbled by it. In other words, you know I know that there's going to be a time in my life when I'm uh 100 years old. You know, uh-I'm gonna be a really old man and you know this is the time of my life that I will really look back and appreciate. You know? It's a gift! And uh, it's not just a gift for me, but I try really hard to get back to my fans. They expect something from me. They expect a character from me. They expect a, a certain behavior from me. And I try to do my best to make sure that, that's, that's, that's, that's given back to them." * "And even before Niconico, when I did adult films. Right? Very interesting." * "No, not shocked or surprised, I was actually very impressed. I immediately realized that um, uh you know, let's say the older generations, whenever they wanted to express themselves through art, they would do a painting or they would do a sculpting. Now the generation, they do it through media. And they get creative through media and it's very interesting and if you watch it a lot, worldwide, you can tell the difference between a Chinese anime and a Japanese anime, you can tell the differences in the-in the uh-and you-and it's sometimes you can even tell the, the specific artists. So, it's very good." * "The two cities though that, that I have not done in Beijing, in uh, in China, that I have a very strong fanbase that I would really really like to do would be Beijing. Can you imagine me doing a show in Beijing? It would be, it would be incredible. And Hong Kong. And because it's western. It-those are the two cities yet we still have to do and I think it would be a lot of fun." * "Absolutely. At any time, I don't know how to say this, but, any time a fan reaches out to me, um, and says "Thank you." or "Hello.", you-you know, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm humbled by that, I'm thankful for that. But, there are times when um, I got very personal emails, in other words, um, last week I got an email from a Japanese fan. He was very overweight. Two years ago, he was very heavy, but through Aniki and the philosophy, he be-he got inspired and then he sent me a photo and he said "I just wanted to thank you, you're the reason why I'm now, lost all this weight, you're now in shape.". I got one uh, email from uh, from this guy and said "Look, you know what? I was always gay. But, I never told anybody. I even got married to my wife.". He said "But, seeing you was helped me become more confident in myself and now I'm gay, I'm happy." You know, and-and so, of course, when you're get emails like that you know, how could you, you sit there and it makes you feel good. You know?" * "Uh yeah, in certain aspects. It's funny you should say that. I started my career uh-in the adult industry. Very famous uh, uh adult industry. So, this is very sexual. Now, we go all the way across the compass, now my fans are more kids, and it's very PG. It's very interesting to make this transition. Not too many people can make this transition. To go from XXX, adult world. To now children! And it's PG. If you think about it, it's a-it's a very incredible journey." * "Well, you know you have to realize something that I um, how do I say this, I, I'm not Aniki, I'm-I'm Billy. So, when I go home, I have a job, I have a job, I have uh, a mother, a father, they don't call me Aniki, they tell me, they, they tell me to clean my room. This is very important to-because you don't want to lose sight of who you are. And, I'm gonna be honest with you, I learned, I have idols, my idols are Miyamoto Musashi, uh he's a very famous samurai from uh, from Japan. I also love Sun Tzu. Uh, this is uh, uh, a military historian, uh Chinese military historian. Um, so I have my own idols, too. You know what I mean? So, it puts it into perspective." * "I-It's, it's my ice coffee time guys. But, that's okay, uh, I don't care, I don't care. We're doing a good interview. And good questions! Thank you." * "Hello, all to, all to all these-through all the fans out there for super ACG show. This is Billy Herrington Aniki. I love you all, hope to see you again soon. Yugamineena!" Trivia * "Aniki" ("Big Brother"), one of his nicknames, is also a term or respect used among Yakuza gangsters for older or senior members, or to members with higher ranks than the speaker. It is sometimes used to refer to Abe Takakazu, the main character of "Kuso Miso Technique". * He is not to be confused with an American military commander from the crime drama "Hawaii Five-O", Billy Harrington. * As Billy Herrington was born in the month of July, his astrological sign is Cancer. * Out of all four main characters, Billy Herrington has merchandise. One of these included the limited-edition Billy Herrington action figure. * Bits of Billy Herrington's Speech are used as a sort of custom "Vocaloid" due to it having a lot of soramimi that is converted to singing. * Billy Herrington is the youngest Gachimuchi out of the main four, with Van Darkholme being the oldest. * Danny Lee is confirmed to have worked out with Billy Herrington outside of filming.https://twitter.com/wman3434/status/1055188304533114880 * Chi Chi LaRue is confirmed to have worked with Billy Herrington. * Ryker's Web was Billy Herrington's only non-sexual role in gay acting. * Billy Herrington attempted to get Van Darkholme to wrestle with him at one point, but failed trying to do so. Van, at the time, was still working for Kink. * Shanghai was Billy's favorite city in China. See also * Billy Herrington's Speech, for life lessons. * Fairy Philosophy External links * Wikipedia article * Know Your Meme References Category:Characters Category:Deceased